Future Phantoms Journals
by PhantomBrat
Summary: Excerpts from various journals on the twins and Alex.
1. Danny's Journal part 1

Excerpts from Danny's Journal

February 25

Sam and I were going to have twins. We were so excited, but we couldn't agree on what to name them. Sam had an idea to ask Jazz for suggestions since she had a name picked out for hers and Tucker's baby already. When she came home, I asked her what Jazz said. Sam looked at me and said that Jazz suggested since they were twins to name them after ourselves. We already knew that they were a boy and girl, so I agreed that we name our son Samuel James Fenton, and Sam wanted to name our daughter Daniela Elizabeth-Anne Fenton.

September 16

We welcomed our beautiful twins to the world today. Sam and I were amazed that Danni had my eyes and that Sammy had hers. Our parents wanted to see the twins so Sam allowed our moms to hold them for a bit. Mom held little Danni and Sam's mom Baby Sammy. They were shocked to hear that they were named after ourselves. Pamela assumed that she was holding Danni, until Sam pointed out that Sammy was our son's name and Danni was our daughter's.

October 25

Jazz and Tuck had their little boy today. Jazz told us that they had named the newborn Tucker Alexander Foley, but were going to call him Alex.

November 03

Jazz and Tuck came over with baby Alex today. While we were talking, Tucker brought up the question that we dreaded…He asked if the twins showed any signs of ghost powers. Jazz elbowed him and Sam said that it was way too early to tell. My parents had already asked us that at the hospital when the doctors were out.

****Next Year: ****

September 16

The Twins' first birthday

Still no sign of ghost powers from the twins. Sam and I are relieved. Jazz and Sam decided to do all the kids' parties together, so our little house was full on family celebrating the kids' birthdays.

October 30

Skulker came after me. I wish he'd give up. Sam was worried that he'd go after our babies, but apparently he either didn't know about them yet or thought that they weren't worth going after. Sam and I decided to keep the kids in on Halloween from now on.

December 25

Mom and Dad stopped by on their way to Jazz's and Tuck's. They gave the kids some presents and stayed for a cup of coffee.

July 4

We took the twins to the park for the fireworks. Danni screamed and grabbed her big brother when the display started. Sam thought it was adorable, and I had to agree because Sammy was our brave little boy.

September 16

Danni and Sammy's 2nd birthday

The twins had so much fun this year with their birthday. They decided that they were going to feed Dad his cake. Unfortunately, they wanted to give it to him all at once. Dad didn't mind because he enjoyed every second of it. Mom thought that it was so cute. Sam's mom practically fainted when she saw what the twins were doing. Sam told her that we weren't going to hinder their fun on their special day. After the party was over, Mom and Jazz helped us clean up the mess that the kids made.

May 17

Danni and Sammy went to my parents' for the day. Mom said that little Danni was complaining of a stomachache and wanted tea. She tried everything from peppermint (which Danni didn't like) to chamomile (Danni didn't like any of these either). Mom was going to give up until she saw my stash of cinnamon-apple and ginger teas. She made some ginger tea and gave it to Danni. She loved it and wanted more, but Mom only allowed her the one cup. I guess I know which of us Danni takes after.

August 25

Our little babies are now old enough to begin school. Sam and I enrolled them in Amity Elementary. Before their class started, Danni and Sammy were running through the hall when Danni tripped and hurt her knee. Of course Sammy felt her pain and started crying too. Since it wasn't serious, Alex's arrival got their attention. I couldn't stop laughing when Tuck said that Alex woke them up at four this morning. Poor Jazz came in with Alex's lunchbox and we dropped the kids off at their classroom. Poor Danni didn't want us to leave which got Sammy crying. Sam told the kids if they were good, there would be fresh cookies at home for all three of them. Danni stopped crying and asked if they would be peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies. Sam said the she would make them their favorites. We went home to talk in private. Tucker asked if the twins had any signs and said that we should check their DNA just to be safe. Sam and I shot down that idea fast. We had agreed that there would be no "tests" done and if the twins ever did have powers we would start training them on how to control their abilities.

September 16

Sammy and Danni were so excited when we dropped them off at their class this morning. They were going to have a classroom birthday party and another at home. We were called to pick the twins and Alex up early because one of their classmates decided it would be fun to spill juice on Sammy's pants. Sammy told me that the kid's name was Dash Jr. Great, my old bully's got a son just like him who likes to pick on my kids. Sam got Sammy washed up and gave him a cookie for not stooping to the brat's level.

October 1

Dani showed up to visit. She hadn't been around for a awhile and was surprised to hear that we had kids. Jazz had volunteered to drop the twins off after school so there was no rush to get them. When Danni and Sammy came running from Jazz's through the backyard Dani was shocked that they were twins. I didn't get a chance to open the sliding door before Danni ran into it. Dani didn't know whether to laugh because Danni was so accident-prone or what. Fortunately Danni was ok, other than a small bruise on her cheek. Dani wanted to know which twin was "Danny". I told her that Danni was short for Daniela. Danni jumped onto Dani's lap and bombarded her with questions. Sammy was content just to play with his toys next to my chair. While Danni was asking her questions, Dani looked at me and I knew what she was going to ask. We waited until the kids were in bed to talk. Dani wanted to know if they had any powers and knew about ours. I told her that the twins had no signs of powers and that they knew about mine because when they couldn't sleep I would carry them "through" the house until they fell asleep.

August 30

There was a call from the school asking that we come get the kids. Apparently, there was some sort of activity there and they had to close early. Sam went to go pick up the twins and Alex, and came home looking a bit pale. I had been in the basement when she told me what had caused the school to close for a few days. From what was said I figured that Danni caused the short when her braid was pulled and Sammy blew the windows out when Mrs. Chan tried to move him thinking that he did it. This was the last thing that we wanted for our babies. Whatever powers they were going to get would start showing now. We have to find a way to explain this to them.

September 2

Sam and I sat with the twins in the basement to talk about the incident. I told them that what had happened was due to their emerging ghost powers. Just after I said that Danni went through the table and hit the floor, further showing our worst fears. Sam helped her up and I continued to explain things to them. Since there was no sign of their ghost-half, I would help them with what abilities were to show, which at the moment was intangibility. Just then Sammy disappeared and reappeared. Scratch that and add invisibility to the list.


	2. Danny's Journal part 2

Excerpts from Danny's Journal (Part 2)

(Same year as last entry)

September 5

The kids had a slight mishap at dinner. Danni had the milk and it phased through her hands spilling on the floor. While she and Sammy were cleaning the mess, Dani showed up. She asked what had happened and Danni quickly said that she spilled the milk. Dani bought it up until Dani's fork phased through her hand and hit the floor. After dinner we had to tell Dani that the twins had powers. She looked at Danni and said that she was going to have to call her "Sparky" since that was how she found out about her powers. Danni wasn't too happy with it, but said ok as the three of us "shared" the same, only with slight variations.

September 16

We decided to surprise the kids with a week-long camping trip, but with one condition. They had to get their assignments in advance. Danni ran upstairs and started packing her art supplies from the sounds of it. I swear that girl is so enthusiastic about her art and books that that's all she would do if left to her own devices. Sammy asked if I could get him some batteries from the store for his games. I said sure, but told him that it was only for the drive, as I wanted him to enjoy the outdoors. He asked if Alex and his parents were coming. I said that they were, because it was their present to Alex for his birthday as well. Then he hit me with another question, which was if he could ride with Alex. I knew that separating the twins was difficult for them, so I asked him what about Danni. Sammy said that they wanted to try something and that it was a surprise.

September 18

We left for our camping trip early this morning with Sammy riding with Jazz, Tucker, and Alex. Danni was with us as quiet as a mouse. Sam looked back to see how she was doing and asked that I stop the van. When we stopped, I noticed why Sam panicked. Danni was just staring into space. We were so worried about Danni that I didn't notice Jazz pulling over. Just after that, Danni snapped out of it. Apparently, the twins wanted to try something that they had discovered on their own, Telepathy. Jazz told me that she noticed that Sammy had spaced out and wouldn't answer her when she asked if he was thirsty. We told the twins to let us know when they were going to do something like that again so we didn't have to worry.

Danni broke her arm while we were setting up camp earlier. We told the kids to sit in the back of Tucker's truck while we got the site ready. To keep them from digging through the packs for food, Sam gave them cookies and juice. Anyways, while they were sitting on the tailgate, Danni was laughing so hard that she momentarily lost control of her powers and phased through the tailgate and hit the ground. She just sat there while the boys started yelling for Sam, trying not to cry. Jazz took and made a splint for it since it would only be four days before it heals completely. Sam made it clear that if Danni were to move that arm or re-break it, that she was going to have to wear a cast for the "normal" duration. I had to smile at that since Danni is so much like me when I was younger.

September 22

Danni was begging Sam to take the splint off so she could go swimming with the boys. The second it was off, Danni was gone. The twins said something about working on their telepathy, so that they wouldn't give us such a scare when they "talked" like that, while we were here. I was so proud knowing that they could use that to their advantage if they were ever in any fights with a ghost. Sam and I were worried about when they would get their ghost form and what would happen. We only knew that they would "Change" because Clockwork told us that the twins would gain a ghost form IF they had powers. Of course, he only told us one side of the "Coin" as it were. He came to see the kids a few years ago after they were asleep and to give us the message about their possible future.

October 20

The kids wanted to go trick-or-treating this year, and despite our better judgment, we allowed them to go this year.

October 31

Sam and I took the kids door-to-door for candy. I was helping Danni with her costume, she ripped the seam of her cape, when she said that there was a mini copy of me behind me. I heard Sammy's laugh and turned around to see what was funny. Sammy was dressed like me as Danny Phantom from when I was his age. With Sam's help I couldn't believe how much he looked like me at that age. I couldn't believe that my son was dressed like that. Here I am standing in the kitchen with a miniature version of myself and a ghost princess wearing a purple hooded cape, looking confused when Sam snaps a picture for the scrapbook. Danni thought it was so funny when Sammy and I jumped at the flash.

During our family night, my ghost sense went off. It was Clockwork, come to see the twins again. Danni and Sammy yelped and hid behind us, shaking. This was the first time they had seen a ghost, which with our luck in the past was a bit surprising for them. Clockwork told them that it was ok and that he was our friend and ally. Sammy, being the bravest, came forwards followed by Danni. He was pleased to see that the kids were handling being part ghost quite well at the moment. Sam took the twins to the next few houses, sensing that he had more to say. It was a good thing that she did, because Clockwork said that the time for their transformation was drawing closer. I told him thanks and went to rejoin my family after he had left.

September 15

Sammy has taken to wearing sweaters while it's still hot out and complaining that he's cold, but there's no sign of a fever. Sam's keeping an eye on Danni because she had a fever and wasn't feeling too well, leaving me to handle Sammy trying to keep warm in this heat. I wonder why he's acting this way.

September 16

Sammy's still complaining of being cold and Danni's not any better. We cancelled the reservations for the Pizza Palace since there was no way we were letting the kids out in their condition.

September 17

Sammy fainted after complaining that he was freezing again. I went to pick him up off the floor and put him on the couch when the room lit up. After the light faded, my son was on the floor in ghost form staring at the hair in his face. He looked up at me with the widest eyes full of fear. I told him to think about how he usually looks and it would change him back. After that, we went and told Sam. She was leaving Danni's room when we told her. We went to the kitchen for some tea, when Sammy said that he couldn't talk to Danni. He ran upstairs to offer her some cinnamon-apple tea. I heard him at the top of the stairs saying that he couldn't wake her up. Sam and I rushed to Danni's room to try to wake her. No luck. Just then Clockwork showed up to explain everything. He stated that Danni's fever was interfering with the change and in order to help her a decision had to be made as to whether we force the change or try and bring her temperature down and risk loosing her. He then said that we had less than three days to figure out what we were going to do.

September 18

I finally talked Sam into allowing me to overshadow Danni and force the change in order to save her life. Sammy had stayed up to watch over Danni all night, so we weren't surprised to see him in her room. I noticed that Danni was having a hard time breathing. After I went ghost, I looked at our little girl and was so worried that this might not work. Her breathing was starting to worsen when Sam told me to do it and save our baby girl. I overshadowed her with some effort, since she was so sick. I then forced her to change and left right after that. After I had reached Sam's side, Danni woke up, accidentally hitting Sammy in the nose. Sam said that Danni's staying home for a few more days.

September 20

Danni's upstairs complaining that she wants to go outside and play Tag. I swear that girl is obsessed with that game. Every time she's sick or has been stuck inside too long, she wants to play Tag. Last year she was sick with an ear infection and confined to the couch, and when she felt better attacked Sammy and Alex to get them to play the game. Sammy and Alex went to my office and Sammy made the two of them invisible to hide from Danni. Poor Danni was upset that the boys didn't want to play Tag that she announced that she was going to raid Sammy's leftover Halloween candy stash. I had never seen Sammy react that fast. He let go of Alex and ran to his room to find a better hiding place for the candy.


	3. Sam's Journal

Excerpts from Sam's Journal

February 25

I just found out that I was going to have twins. I already knew that I was expecting at least one , and was shocked to find out about the second. I told Danny when he _finally_ got to the hospital after fighting Skulker. The doctor said that they were a boy and a girl. Danny was so excited, but we couldn't agree on what to name them. I decided to ask Jazz for suggestions since she had already picked out a name picked out for hers and Tucker's baby. Danny dropped me off at Jazz's and drove home to start repainting the nursery half blue and the other half purple. He's so sweet thinking like that, especially since I _won't _allow any shade of pink on the walls of our house, unless it's flowers. Jazz was so psyched when I told her the news. After I told her that Danny and I hadn't decided on names for the twins, she was silent for a few minutes. She suggested that we name them after each other. I thought that was a great idea. I thanked her and walked through our backyards to our home to tell Danny what Jazz said. Danny suggested that we name our son Samuel James Fenton, while I settled on Daniela Elizabeth-Anne Fenton for our little girl.

June 25

Everyone got together for a shared baby shower for myself and Jazz. Danny insisted on finishing the nursery on his own. Jazz tells me that Tuck is doing the same thing as he wants to surprise her with it. I couldn't help but laugh.

September 16

We welcomed our beautiful twins to the world today. Danni had Danny's eyes while Sammy had mine. Our parents wanted to see the twins so I allowed our moms to hold them for a bit. Danny's mom held little Danni and my mom held baby Sammy. They were shocked to hear that they were named after ourselves. Mom automatically assumed that she was holding Danni, until I pointed out that Sammy was our son's name and Danni was our daughter's. She looked shocked until Danny told her that Danni was short for Daniela. Mom insisted on calling Sammy Samuel, until I said that that wasn't going to work as Danny had started calling him Sammy months ago and I wanted it to stay that way.

October 25

Jazz and Tuck had their little boy today. Jazz told us that they had named the newborn Tucker Alexander Foley, but were going to call him Alex. I had a feeling that the kids were going to be so much like us in a few years.

November 03

Jazz and Tuck came over with baby Alex today. While we were talking, Tucker brought up the question that we dreaded…He asked if the twins showed any signs of ghost powers. Jazz elbowed him and I said that it was way too early to tell. Poor Danny was paler that usual at Tucker's question. I wasn't surprised when he excused himself to check on the twins.

November 10

Danni wouldn't sleep last night. Poor Danny was up trying to calm her before she woke up Sammy with her cries. That boy can sleep through almost anything. Anyways, Danny accidentally phased through a wall carrying Danni. It turns out that if Danny wants Danni to sleep, he's gotta be in ghost form and floating through the house to do it. Because that's exactly what happened.

***Next Year***

September 16

The Twins' first birthday

Still no sign of ghost powers from the twins. We are relieved. Jazz and I decided to do all the kids' parties together, so our little house was full of family celebrating the kids' birthdays. I'm so glad that Danny ordered a large cake. His dad ate almost a fourth of it.

October 25

Danny was out late avoiding Skulker. I'm so worried that he'd go after our babies, but hopefully he doesn't know about them yet. We decided to keep the kids in on Halloween from now on.

July 4

We took the twins to the park for the fireworks. Danni screamed and grabbed her big brother when the display started. It was so adorable seeing our little boy calming his baby sister. Sammy is our brave little boy.

September 16

Danni and Sammy's 2nd birthday

The twins had so much fun this year with their birthday. They decided that they were going to feed "Gramps" (Danny's Dad) his cake. Unfortunately, they wanted to give it to him all at once. He didn't mind because he enjoyed every second of it. Danny's mom thought that it was so cute. When Mom saw what the twins were doing she almost fainted. She went to stop the twins form feeding their favorite grandpa. I stopped her because I wouldn't allow anyone to hinder their fun on their special day. After the party was over, Danny's mom and Jazz helped us clean up the mess that the kids made.

October 1

Sammy didn't want to take his afternoon nap, so Danny carried him "through" the house. Sammy hadn't done this before being wide awake, so when Danny absently went towards a wall, Sammy told him that it would hurt if they hit the wall. Danny just smiled and went through the wall with Sammy. I sat in the chair nearby to wait for my boys to come through again. The look on Sammy's face was so adorable. It took about four or five rounds "through" the house before our little boy fell asleep.

May 17

Danni and Sammy went to Danny's parents' for the day. When we picked them up later she said that little Danni was complaining of a stomachache and wanted tea. She tried everything from peppermint (which Danni didn't like) to chamomile (Danni didn't like any of these either). Danny's Mom was going to give up until she saw Danny's stash of cinnamon-apple and ginger teas. She made some ginger tea and gave it to Danni. She loved it and wanted more, but she only allowed her the one cup. I noticed that Danni takes after Danny with that little quirk.

August 20

Mom insisted on taking Danni out for the day. I finally gave in on the condition that I get all the receipts for whatever was bought, Mom reluctantly agreed to the terms. I was SO upset at the results when she finally dropped Danni off at our house. Poor Danny was in tears over the dress she was wearing. I couldn't believe that Mom dropped her off in a completely different outfit than what was on her earlier. Danni said that she dropped her ice cream on her pants and that my mother got her that. It was one thing to wear a dress, but a pink one with _ruffles_ was drawing the line. I took the monstrosity and most of the other junk back. Danni said that she _**NEVER**_ wants to go shopping with Mom alone again, well that and wear pink, ruffled dresses. Well, looks like she's taking after me there.

August 25

Our twins start school at Amity Elementary. Before their class started, Danni and Sammy were running through the hall when Danni tripped and hurt her knee. Of course Sammy felt her pain and started crying too. Tucker showing up with Alex was a relief and a much needed distraction for the twins. Tuck told us that Alex woke them up at four this morning. Poor Jazz came in with Alex's lunchbox and we dropped the kids off at their classroom. Danni didn't want us to leave which got Sammy crying, causing me to use our "secret weapon" fresh cookies at home for all three of them if they were good. Danni stopped crying and asked if they would be peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies. I promised that I would make all their favorites. We went home to talk in private. Tucker asked if the twins had any signs and said that we should check their DNA just to be safe. I quickly answered that absolutely no one is going to do any tests on my babies. Danny backed me up on the matter.

September 16

Sammy and Danni were so excited when we dropped them off at their class this morning. They were going to have a classroom birthday party and another at home. We were called to pick the twins and Alex up early because one of their classmates decided it would be fun to spill juice on Sammy's pants. Sammy told us that the kid's name was Dash Jr. I got Sammy washed up and gave him a cookie for not stooping to the brat's level. I was a bit upset knowing that Dash hadn't taught his son some manners.

September 20

Danni fell ran into the sliding-glass door after coming from Jazz's where the kids were playing. That girl is so much like Danny, I think it's ironic that we named her after him. She wanted to show me a picture that she drew and forgot to open the door. I really need to let Danny know that Danni needs a sign or something to keep her from colliding with the door when it's closed. She was ok, but ended up tripping in the sandbox running back to Jazz's with Sammy's book. So much like Danny.

October 1

Dani showed up to visit. Jazz had volunteered to drop the twins off after school so there was no rush to get them. When Danni and Sammy came running from Jazz's through the backyard Dani was shocked that they were twins. Danny went to open the back door but didn't get a chance to open it before Danni ran into it. Dani didn't know whether to laugh because Danni was so accident-prone or what. Fortunately Danni was ok, other than a small bruise on her cheek. Dani wanted to know which twin was "Danny". Danny told her that Danni was short for Daniela. Danni jumped onto Dani's lap and bombarded her with questions. Sammy was content just to play with his toys next to Danny's chair. I went to make dinner. We waited until the kids were in bed to talk. Dani wanted to know if they had any powers and knew about ours. Danny told her that the twins had no signs of powers and that they knew about his because when they couldn't sleep he would carry them "through" the house until they fell asleep. I had to smile at the memories.

August 30

I received a call from the school asking that someone come and pick the kids up. Apparently, there was some sort of activity there and they had to close early. I went to go pick up the twins and Alex, and was shocked at what they told me on the way home. I sent them to the playroom and found Danny in the basement. I told him what had caused the school to close for a few days. After that he believed that Danni caused the short when her braid was pulled and Sammy blew the windows out when Mrs. Chan tried to move him thinking that he did it. This was the last thing that we wanted for our babies. Whatever powers they were going to get would start showing now. We have to find a way to explain this to them.

September 2

We sat with the twins in the basement to talk about the incident. Danny explained to them that what had happened was due to their emerging ghost powers. Just after he finished Danni went through the table and hit the floor, further showing our worst fears. I helped her up and Danny continued to explain things to them. Since there was no sign of their ghost-half, he would help them with what abilities were to show, which at the moment was intangibility. Just then Sammy disappeared and reappeared. Scratch that and add invisibility to the list. The twins looked terrified.

September 3

While Danny was out fighting the Box Ghost after it had found the kids' presents, I decided to explain a few things to them about how they got powers and why their dad was part ghost. Sammy was proud that he was the son of the planet's savior. Danni was too, but looked worried about what Alex would think of all this.

September 5

The kids had a slight mishap at dinner. Danni had the milk and it phased through her hands spilling on the floor. While she and Sammy were cleaning the mess, Dani showed up. She asked what had happened and Danni quickly said that she spilled the milk. Dani bought it up until Dani's fork phased through her hand and hit the floor. After dinner we had to tell Dani that the twins had powers. She looked at Danni and said that she was going to have to call her "Sparky" since that was how she found out about her powers. Danni wasn't too happy with it, but said ok as the three of them "shared" the same, only with slight variations.

September 16

We decided to surprise the kids with a week-long camping trip, but with one condition. They had to get their assignments in advance. Danni ran upstairs and started packing her art supplies from the sounds of it. Danny swears that she is so enthusiastic about her art and books that that's all she would do if left to her own devices. Sammy asked if we could get him some batteries from the store for his games. Danny said sure, but told him that it was only for the drive, as we wanted him to enjoy the outdoors. He asked if Alex and his parents were coming. Danny said that they were, because it was their present to Alex for his birthday as well. Then he hit us with another question, which was if he could ride with Alex. We knew from experience that separating the twins was difficult for them, so Danny asked him what about Danni. Sammy said that they wanted to try something and that it was a surprise.

September 18

We left for our camping trip early this morning with Sammy riding with Jazz, Tucker, and Alex. Danni was with us as quiet as a mouse. I looked back to see how she was doing. She was just staring into space and breathing slowly, almost like she was asleep. I had Danny stop the van. When we stopped, he noticed what had me so upset. We were so worried about Danni that neither of us noticed Jazz pulling over. Just after that, Danni snapped out of it. Apparently, the twins wanted to try something that they had discovered on their own, Telepathy. Jazz told me that she noticed that Sammy had spaced out and wouldn't answer her when she asked if he was thirsty. We told the twins to let us know when they were going to do something like that again so we didn't have to worry.

Danni broke her arm while we were setting up camp earlier. We told the kids to sit in the back of Tucker's truck while we got the site ready. To keep them from digging through the packs for food, I gave them the cookies and juice I keep hidden in the back of the van. Anyways, while they were sitting on the tailgate, Danni was laughing so hard that she momentarily lost control of her powers and phased through the tailgate and hit the ground. She just sat there while the boys started yelling for me, trying not to cry. Jazz took and made a splint for it since it would only be four days before it heals completely. I made it clear that if Danni were to move that arm or re-break it, that she was going to have to wear a cast for the "normal" duration. Danni is so much like her father when he got his powers.

September 22

Danni was begging me to take the splint off so she could go swimming with the boys. The second it was off, Danni was gone. The twins said something about working on their telepathy, so that they wouldn't give us such a scare when they "talked" like that, while we were here. We were so proud knowing that they could use that to their advantage if they were ever in any fights with a ghost. We worried about when they would get their ghost form and what would happen. We only knew that they would "Change" because Clockwork told us that the twins would gain a ghost form IF they had powers. Of course, he only told us one side of the "Coin" as it were. That ghost is so cryptic, it's annoying. He came to see the kids a few years ago after they were asleep and to give us the message about their possible future.

October 20

The kids wanted to go trick-or-treating this year, and despite our better judgment, we allowed them to go this year only.

October 31

We took the kids door-to-door for candy. Danny was helping Danni put the finishing touches on her costume, she ripped the seam of her cape, when she said that there was a mini copy of him right behind him. When he heard Sammy's laugh, he turned around to see what was funny. Sammy was dressed like him as Danny Phantom from when he was younger. With my help Sammy looked so much like Danny did when he first became Danny Phantom. Sammy had planned this as a surprise for Danny for a while and I had Danny's old uniform, so it was a perfect plan. Danny looked so confused with a miniature version of himself and a ghost princess wearing a purple hooded cape, that I just couldn't resist snapping a picture of it for the scrapbook. Danni thought it was so funny when Sammy and Danny jumped at the flash.

During our family night, Danny's ghost sense went off. It was Clockwork, come to see the twins again. Danni and Sammy yelped and hid behind us, shaking. This was the first time they had seen a ghost, which with our luck in the past was a bit surprising for them. Clockwork told them that it was ok and that he was our friend and ally. Sammy, being the bravest, came forwards followed by Danni. He was pleased to see that the kids were handling being part ghost quite well at the moment. I took the twins to the next few houses, leaving Clockwork and Danny alone to talk. It was a good thing that I did, because Clockwork said that the time for their transformation was drawing closer. Danny told me this after we sent the kids to bed.

September 15

I noticed Sammy wearing sweaters while it's still hot out and complaining that he's cold, but there's no sign of a fever when I check him. This started a few days ago, and decided to keep the twins home just in case. I was keeping an eye on Danni because she had a fever and wasn't feeling too well, leaving Danny to handle Sammy's trying to keep warm in this heat. I didn't want our son to overheat. I wonder why he's acting this way.

September 16

Sammy's still complaining of being cold and Danni's not any better. We cancelled the reservations for the Pizza Palace since there was no way we were letting the kids out in their condition.

September 17

Danny told me that Sammy fainted after complaining that he was freezing again. I was in Danni's room when there was a bright light coming from the living room. I was leaving Danni's room when they told me that what had just happened. We went to the kitchen for some tea, when Sammy said that he couldn't "talk" to Danni. He ran upstairs to offer her some cinnamon-apple tea. I heard him at the top of the stairs saying that he couldn't wake her up. We rushed to Danni's room to try to wake her. No luck. Just then Clockwork showed up to explain everything. He stated that Danni's fever was interfering with the change and in order to help her a decision had to be made as to whether we force the change or try and bring her temperature down and risk loosing her. He then said that we had less than three days to figure out what we were going to do.

September 18

Danny figured that overshadowing Danni and forcing the change would save her life. I broke down and agreed that he could do it. Sammy had stayed up to watch over Danni all night, so we weren't surprised to see him in her room. We noticed that Danni was having a hard time breathing. Danny went ghost and looked at our little girl. We were so worried that this might not work. Her breathing was starting to worsen when I told him to do it and save our baby girl. It took some effort to overshadow her, since she was so sick and we didn't want her hurt. Danny forced her to change and left right after that. After Danny appeared next to me, Danni woke up, accidentally hitting Sammy in the nose. I was going to keep Danni home for a few more days to make sure that she was going to be ok.

September 20

Danni's upstairs complaining that she wants to go outside and play Tag. I swear that girl is obsessed with that game. Every time she's sick or has been stuck inside too long, she wants to play Tag. Last year she was sick with an ear infection and confined to the couch, and when she felt better attacked Sammy and Alex to get them to play the game. Sammy and Alex went to Danny's office and Sammy made the two of them invisible to hide from Danni. Poor Danni was upset that the boys didn't want to play Tag that she announced that she was going to raid Sammy's candy stash. I had never seen Sammy react that fast. He let go of Alex and ran to his room to find a better hiding place for the candy.


	4. Danni's and Sammy's Shared Journal

*Sammy & Daniela's Journal (Shared)

May 10

Mom decided to get us each a "journal" to write our thoughts in, but Danni and I decided that we are going to use it to send messages to each other instead.

-Sammy

Geeze, Sammy. Can't you be any more obvious? Mom almost found this. She really only wanted us to write out our own thoughts, in our own books. Have you decided on how we're going to prank Alex?

-Danni

Yeah. This one'll make him think twice about trying to scare us. I'm going to hide the power packs to his electronics in various locations of his house with really confusing notes as to where each one is.

-Sammy

Perfect. Hey, Big Brother, where'd you hide the candy? I really want some sixleys.

-Danni

They're called sixlets, and Mom doesn't want you on another sugar-high today. Besides, IT'S MY CANDY YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! You ate all of yours already, anyways.

-Sammy

Alright already, geeze, you don't have to "yell" at me through this thing. Your dirty looks do enough of that anyways. Let's go and prank Alex now.

-Danni (PhantomBrat)

Why "PhantomBrat" Danni?

-Sammy

We're gonna need codenames if we plan on using the "Talkies" to communicate.

-Danni

Alright then.

-Sammy (Phantom1)

That's a lame codename, Sammy. How's about "PrankMaster"?

-Danni

Perfect, little sis. Let's get our cousin back.

-Sammy

Alex is such a baby.

-Danni

You're such a klutz, Danni.

-Alex

Darn it, Alex. This is mine and Danni's journal. How'd you break our coding anyways?

-Sammy

Easy. You two reused the coding, with a few alterations, that we all came up with to pass notes in class easily. Plus you two left the key in the back. Duh, Sam-man.

-Alex

DON'T call me Sam-man, dude. Besides, you're throwing such a sissy-fit got us grounded. And guess what that means for you when you come over.

-Sammy

No clue, Cuz.

-Alex

No videogames since Dad is going to take them away for two weeks.

-Sammy

Aww, man tha…I don't think I'm going to let Alex continue writing in OUR journal, Sammy. So I took it back.

-Danni

September 16

Happy B-Day, Big Brother. Wanna shove cake in Alex's face when Aunt Jazz and Mom aren't looking during our "shared party"?

-Danni

I don't know, sis. By the way, Happy Birthday to you too. I noticed that you ran into the backdoor again. Does Mom know yet?

-Sammy

Nope, but she will when she sees either my faceprint or my forehead. Dad still hasn't put up some sort of marker to let me know if the door's open or not.

-Danni

I can't believe that Gramps ate like half the cake. I guess he really likes our birthday parties because Grams lets him eat all the cake and ice cream he can handle.

-Sammy

I thought it was funny when Alex tripped and faceplanted in his piece of cake. Did you happen to have anything to do with that?

-Danni

Shhhhh. Yeah I did. Two words… "Fishing Line." I cleaned it up before Dad noticed it.

-Sammy

Good one, Big Brother. Who's the next prank victim?

-Danni

September 17

I think I'm gonna prank Jake. He's been asking for it after that incident at lunch last week.

-Sammy

Jake? Do you mean the boy whose mom Dad used to crush on?

-Danni

That's the one. By the way, did you learn that from Mom or did you "accidentally" read it in Dad's old journals?

-Sammy

Oops.

-PhantomBrat

Now I know you read this in Dad's journals. You really only sign with "PhantomBrat" when you've either done something, or are up to something.

-Sammy

August 25

I can't believe that one of us had lost this in the couch. I guess it's a good thing that Mom and Dad can't read this without the coding index. By the way, I don't know if it's just me, or both of us, but I feel a bit off.

-Danni

It's both of us, because I feel off too. My lamp was flickering a bit last night and I just changed the bulb two nights ago.

-Sammy

Do you think we should tell Mom and Dad?

-Danni

No, it might freak them out. Besides, it could have been a slight powersurge.

-Sammy

August 30

That was an interesting day. I think that we're the cause behind the weirdness at school.

-Danni

I totally agree, Danni. By the way, how's your head?

-Sammy

Sore. Dash Jr. pulled my braid pretty hard. I think I'm gonna raid the utility drawer and take the superglue to school when it reopens.

-Danni

Why superglue?

-Sammy

To superglue his pencils to the inside of his desk, spelling out "MORON".

-Danni

HAHAHAHAHAH. That's gonna have to be done when everyone's out of the classroom. Want help?

-Sammy

Sure. It is his fault that Mrs. Chan tried to move you away from me. I think Dad's coming up from the basement.

-Danni

August 31

I had a nightmare and blew up the lightbulb. NOW I have to replace the bulb _again_.

-Sammy

At least you didn't do what I did and fall _through_ the bed this morning. I think we _SHOULD_ tell Mom and Dad what's going on.

-Danni

No way, Danni. This MIGHT not be normal.

-Sammy

I think Dad's gonna give us a speech any day now.

-Danni

What gives you that idea?

-Sammy

He's got that look, and he's been in the basement pacing.

-Danni

Do you mean the look he had a few days after finding the spool of fishing line in my bedroom last year?

-Sammy

Pretty close. I think he's worried about something.

-Danni

September 2

I can't believe that we're part GHOST! I can't believe that Mom and Dad never told us until now. I think this is the "talk" that Dad wanted to have with us since the school incident.

-Danni

Me either. That spill you took when you went through the stool hurt. I could feel it. Are you ok?

-Sammy

Yeah. I just want to have the problem you have with the invisibility thing. Passing through stuff when I'm sitting on it hurts.

-Danni

Wanna tell Alex? Dad said that we could seeing that he can keep secrets quite well.

-Sammy

Better yet, let's show him.

-PhantomBrat

There's that signature again. What are you planning this time.

-Sammy

Let's scare him. I'll tell you in the playroom while we raid the prank kit.

-PhantomBrat

I see where you're going with this.

-PrankMaster

September 3

I can't believe that Dad took the prank kit. Now what am I gonna do?

-Sammy

I managed to get the joy-buzzer. Wanna shock the Box Ghost when we "see" him at school between classes?

-PhantomBrat

Most definitely, little sister. You truly have a hidden prank streak. However do you manage to stay out of trouble?

-PrankMaster

Easy. I run before I get caught and leave no evidence behind, Big Brother.

-PhantomBrat

September 10

That was so funny! How did you manage to prank the Box Ghost? By the way, Danni and Sammy, you really shouldn't leave this in an open backpack.

-Alex (TooCool4ACodeName)

That's too long, Alex. Sammy and I were calling you PrankVictim. Anyways, I agree with Alex on the best prank ever! That was priceless. How did you get the joy-buzzer to affect him anyways?

-PhantomBrat

I worked on it all week and got it to where it only affects "full" ghosts, so we're safe. I just went up to the Box Ghost and asked to shake his hand. He looked stunned, but took my hand to shake it and BZZZZZZZZZZZT! His hair's probably going to be on end for a week.

-PrankMaster

Why call me "PrankVictim"? That's not cool.

-Alex (MayAsWellCallMeTargetPractice)

You just keep working on a codename, because you may end up as target practice with one like that. Besides, I don't think that Dad was too pleased when he saw us laughing after that prank. He looked pretty upset that we came in contact with the Box Ghost in the first place.

-PhantomBrat

I think you should go with PrankVictim for now, seeing as how you've fallen for so many of my pranks.

-PrankMaster

I don't know. I think I'm gonna use something a bit more personal. Danni calls herself "PhantomBrat", while you go by "PrankMaster". I'm gonna use, aww, nuts. I can't use "TechnoGeek", that's Dad's username. I guess it's TechnoAddict.

-TechnoAddict

That's perfect.

-PhantomBrat

September 11

Dad took my buzzer. I don't think I'm gonna get it back either. This stinks.

-Sammy

I think Dad's gonna enjoy his "new" toy. I think that weird robot-ghost-thing that's always picking fights with Dad just went by with a new hairstyle…Spikey.

-PhantomBrat

PS. I hear Dad laughing outside.

Mom thinks that my invention is so funny. Dad told her what it does. I can't believe that I made a simple, normal prank into one that affects full ghosts and now Dad's tossed it into the weapons vault.

-PrankMaster

*Please note that the twins are about 7 and just received their journals. They prefer to write in code to keep their ideas/plans private.


	5. Clockwork's Journal

**Luiz4200: '****Jake? Do you mean the boy whose mom Dad used to crush on?'  
"Is Jake Paulina's son?  
**

**Great deduction, Luiz4200. Jake is Paulina's son. I **_**might **_**have a few more mystery characters appear later.**

Clockwork's Journal

Time and Dates are irrelevant to me as I am the keeper of time. I will try to keep this journal that Danny and Sam gave me as a gift as clearly as I can.

I had come across an old stone here in the Ghost Zone some time after Danny had saved both worlds from the "Disastroid". It had a poem of some sort on it. This is what it said:

"_When two children of two worlds appear_

_Danger may be near, _

_A father's plight_

_Becomes their fight, _

_Future meets Past_

_Hope may last,_

_Brother and Sister they will seek_

_Together are strong, alone are weak,_

_If but two can act as One_

_Evil can be undone_

I had no idea what this meant, but I soon found out.

Danny and Sam had informed me that they were expecting twins. A boy and a girl. I was told that they were going to name the girl Daniela and her brother Samuel. I allowed myself a smile as their choice of names were a twist on their own. I had to return to my lair and also work on Danny's present, a lair to strengthen his powers in safety and, if the time comes, to train his children.

"When two children of two worlds appear"

I checked my future rings and saw possible futures for them. In one, I saw that they both had their father's powers, another had just one with powers, while yet another showed the opposite, leaving the third with them not having Danny's powers. When watching the one with the two of them having powers, I realized that that poem was, in fact, an ancient prophecy. I couldn't believe that Danny's children were quite possibly a part of this foretelling of events.

I informed Samantha and Daniel of this prophecy.

I was watching the twins when they were eight years old. I wasn't too surprised that their "inheritance" appeared when they were distressed in that classroom setting. I decided to show myself to the children that Halloween. The boy, Sammy, was dressed like his father from when he was a few years older, but the resemblance was striking. His sister, Danni, was costumed as a ghost princess, hiding her angelic face underneath a dark purple hood. My appearance startled the children at first. Seconds after telling them that I was a friend, Sammy, being the bravest came forward, followed shortly after by his ever cautious sister. Sam, understanding that I had something to say, took the children a few houses away while Danny and I conversed. I told him that the time for the Twins transformations was not far off and that he needed to keep an eye on them as I was unsure when this would happen. _So many timelines, so many options._

I had seen young Daniela and Samuel come into their father's legacy. Unfortunately, Daniela was fighting a cold and her fever was preventing her from transforming properly. Samuel, on the other hand, had thought it to be a bad case of the chills and tried to cover this up by wearing sweaters. He changed after the chills were too much for him, and was just fine after that. I checked Daniela's near future and saw that her cold and emerging powers would place her life at risk. I warned Danny and Sam of this. Danny made the right choice and saved his daughter's life.

Shortly after this, Vlad returned to Earth and the Ghost Zone. He was intent on stealing the one thing that I was guarding for the sake of both worlds, Dark Dan.

"Danger may be near

A father's plight"

After this incident, I warned Danny of this threat. He asked that I take the children and their cousin to the past where they would be remotely safer. His sister volunteered to go ahead to prepare some required arrangements.

Once the children were ready, Danny brought them to me for protection. They were to stay with me until his sister was ready. I sent them to their parents' past as agreed upon earlier.

"Becomes their fight"

Once there, the children made friends with their parents' past selves, revealed their secret when Sammy was captured by Skulker.

"Future meets Past"

Daniela and Sam were captured by Freakshow and given to Vlad, who had met the children earlier and given a message from his future self afterwards. Vlad did something to Daniela, making it to where the poor girl was under his control. Sammy came and gave me the pass-phrase, and I brought his parents from the future to help. They were able to release Vlad's hold on the girl and took her home to recover. They were accompanied by their past selves to the future.

"Hope may last"

I have an important meeting to attend, the observants are getting antsy again. I just hate it when they get this way. I'd better hide this as they tend to snoop a bit where they're not supposed to.


	6. Danni's Electronic Diary

Danni's Dairy Diaree Diary

Keep OUT…

OR ELSE…

Password…

phantombrat

accepted…

May 10

I know that Sammy and I share practically everything, even pain (if it's really bad), but I thought that I would keep this electronic diary private. Mom gave us each a journal to write our daily thoughts in, and Sammy and I decided to use them to write to each other instead. I've got some things that I don't want to tell Sammy yet, but I needed to get them out on here. I hope that Sammy doesn't hack into this…

Yesterday, Alex was over since Aunt Jazz went to a psychiatrist convention and Uncle Tuck went with her so that he could get the latest tech. Well, anyways, Alex thought it would be funny to try and scare me and Sammy. The brat hid in the closet, and when I was going through the hangers looking for my favorite shirt (Mom always hangs our clothes in the extra hall closet when she washes them), he grabbed my wrist. I screamed and slammed the door on him. Sammy came out wanting to know what happened, and Dad came rushing up the stairs to find out why I screamed. I told Dad that our cousin scared me and that he was still in the closet. Well, Dad opened the door and Alex fell out laughing. Dad warned Alex NOT to do that again. Alex was lucky that Mom was out buying vegetables and stuff, otherwise his parents would have been called.

As payback, Sammy was going to hide Alex's power packs and leave confusing notes as clues to their locations. I decided that if we were going to split up to do this prank, we were going to need codenames. I came up with "PhantomBrat" because Dad's known as "Danny Phantom" and Sammy sometimes calls me a brat. Hence "PhantomBrat". I gave Sammy the codename of "PrankMaster" because he pulls off the best pranks. He got Dash Jr. once using a realistic-looking ten dollar bill, some fishing string we bought on a shopping trip (I told Dad that I wanted to try to make a mobile for my room), a stick, and a tree.

This was, like, a month ago, but it's still funny. Sammy stuck the dollar to the fishing line and the other end of the line to the stick. He climbed the closest tree and waited for the sucker that would take the "Bait". Unfortunately it was Dash Jr. Jr. spotted the ten lying on the grass under Sammy's tree and went for it. As he neared to bill, Sammy pulled it closer to the tree trunk. Dash Jr. got ready to jump on it and Sammy yanked the fake bill up, causing him to headbutt the tree. While he was dazed, Sammy jumped out of the tree and took off before Jr. came to his senses.

logged out…

Password…

phantombrat

accepted…

May 11

I can't believe that our well-thought out prank failed! All because I tripped spilling the remaining stickies in front of Alex. He was already throwing a sissy-fit over the missing power packs, but it got worse when he saw the notes. As a result, Dad took away our video games for two weeks.

Alex even broke our code. Granted it was a little different from the one the three of us share, but still. I guess Sammy and I are a bit at fault since we wrote part of the key in the back. Sammy took it out and hid it in a safe place. I'm worried about Alex hacking into this now, so I'm going to change the password after a few entries.

logged out…

Password…

phantombrat

accepted…

September 16

It's our birthday! I can't believe that we're gonna be 8! I wanted to kick off our birthday by shoving cake in Alex's face when our parents weren't looking during our shared birthday parties. I guess I should explain the shared party thing…since Alex was born a month after we were, our parents decided to start a family tradition of celebrating all three of our parties on mine and Sammy's birthday.

Well, Sammy had decided to change the subject by bringing up the fact that I had ran into the back door again. I HATE that door…I have this "track-record" of running into that thing at least two to three times a week. Mom keeps asking Dad when he's planning on leaving some kind of thing there to let me know that the door's closed.

At the party, Gramps ate, like, half the cake. That wasn't the "highlight" of our birthday parties. Alex tripped and faceplanted in his piece of cake. When I asked Sammy about it, he said that he used the leftover fishing line to trip our cousin. He cleaned it up before Dad caught on to us.

Logged out…

Password…

phantomtwin

Accepted

September 17

Sammy decided to prank Jake, this boy whose mother Dad used to crush on when he was our age. Jake's pretty stuck up and hangs around with Dash Jr. Last week, both of them stuck Sammy on the flagpole and DIDN'T even get busted for it.

I just nope that my big brother doesn't get caught pulling off this prank.

Logged out…

Password…

phantomtwin

Accepted…

August 24

I feel really weird

Logged out…

Password…

freakinouthere

Accepted…

Sammy felt weird too. He and I agreed NOT to tell Mom and Dad as it might be a power surge that affected his lamp, and that we might just be tired from the huge test two days ago.

Logged out…

Password…

freakinouthere

Accepted…

August 30

Early dismissal from school today. Mom seemed really freaked out about the while thing after Sammy and I told her about the Smartboard and windows blowing up. After Alex went home, Sammy and I talked about it while we waited for Mom to call us to dinner. He said that we could have been the reason that the stuff blew up. My head still hurt from Dash Jr.'s pulling in my braid. I told Sammy that I was gonna raid the utility drawer for the superglue that Dad keeps in there. Too bad I have to wait until the school reopens, because I plan on supergluing his pencils to the inside of his desk to spell out the word MORON.

Logged out…

Password…

freakedout

Accepted

August 31

I woke up this morning and felt a falling sensation. Apparently, I had just fallen through the bed, because I was looking at the boards _under _my bed. I wanted to tell Mom and Dad, but Sammy picked that moment to chicken out.

I noticed Dad in deep thought and pacing the past few days. Not good.

Logged out…

Password…

soscared

Accepted…

September 2

Dad just finished talking to us and I think I'm in shock…Dad says that we're coming into our powers and that we're part ghost. We knew that Dad was, but from what he and Mom said the chances for us to inherit this was very slim.

While Dad was telling us this, I fell through the stool and hurt myself. Sammy was luckier, he disappeared for a few seconds and showed up again. We decided to show/tell Alex.

Password

awesomeness

Accepted…

September 3

Dad took away the prank kits after we really pranked Alex. But I managed to get the joy-buzzer Sammy likes so much. Sammy was sooo happy to get this piece. I pulled my payback prank on Dash Jr. earlier at school today. He had just enough pencils in his desk to spell out moron. I left no evidence that pointed to me. I even tossed the empty superglue bottle in the cafeteria trash, hidden inside a napkin that I stuffed into my empty milk carton. When we got back from lunch, we had a pop-quiz, which made the prank even funnier. He couldn't use any of his pencils and failed the quiz…stinks to be him.

I haven't seen much of Sammy today.

Logged out…

Password…

ph4nt0mbr4t

Accepted

September 4

Sammy shocked me with the joy-buzzer! Only this time my arm was numb, not a normal reaction from being 'buzzed' by that dumb prank. Sammy said that he was trying to modify it to make the ultimate prank. He's got this thing about wanting to prank a ghost and decided to make up his own ghostly prank kit. Two words: He's crazy…

Logged out…

Password…

ph4nt0mbr4t

September 9

Sammy's buzzer no longer shocks me. We plan to test it further on a ghost as a prank.

Logged out…

Password…

ph4nt0mbr4t

Accepted…

September 10

Sammy's prank worked! The ghostly victim showed up at the beginning of history, sending the class into panic mode. After the room cleared, leaving us and Alex alone, Sammy went up to the Box Ghost. He asked to shake his hand. The result was FUNNY! The Box Ghost looked stunned but took Sammy's proffered hand, only to receive a major shock.

We also ended up revealing Alex's given codename, leading to his trying to pick one for himself. One that he came up with would possibly have led up to his being used for target practice by a ghost. (It was "MayAsWellCallMeTargetPractice".) He settled on "TechnoAddict" instead.

Logged out…

Password…

phantombrat

Accepted…

September 11

Dad took Sammy's buzzer away last night. Still have no idea how he found out about it. Dad's gonna enjoy this "new" toy. That weird robot-ghost-thing that's always picking fights with Dad flew by with a new hairstyle…Spikey. I heard Dad laughing outside. Dad told Mom about Sammy's invention. She and Dad locked it in the weapons vault to keep us from getting it back.

Logged out…


	7. Jazz's Observations

Observations

Jazz's Journal:

Sammy and Danny

The day they were born our parents thought that they were the most adorable babies. There were a few complications though. Sam's parents not only _insisted _on calling them Samuel and Daniela, but they thought that it was a bit eccentric to name the twins after each other.

You see, Sam had no idea what they were going to name their children so she came to me. I suggested that if they had a little girl to name her after Danny and the opposite if they had a boy. In the end they settled on naming their little girl Daniela Elizabeth Anne Fenton and her brother Samuel James Fenton. It wasn't quite what I had in mind but the fact that they gave the twins each others' first names and their own middle names was a nice mix. Tucker was wanting to have them test the twins to find out whether they inherited Danny's powers, but Sam's glare and Danny's protests put a halt to that. If only for a few years. Dad was proud to have twin grandchildren, since twins were what he always wanted. I thought that if they were to be anything like Danny, we should brace ourselves for the near-future. Sammy and Danni have since proved me wrong.

We were a bit surprised when the twins first opened their eyes in the hospital room. Danni had Danny's eye color, while Sammy's eyes matched Sam's. Mom thought that this was only temporary, but I doubted it seeing as how she said the same thing about Danny's eyes after he was born.

Danni

At first glance Danni is your average eight-year-old with a twin brother. But she is a very unique part of the Fenton/Phantom family. I have watched her and Sammy develop their own unique personalities, as has our own son, Alex.

But Danni tends to take after Danny in most situations. She, like Danny, is accident-prone. Danni tends to lose sight of what's in front of her when she's upset, which causes her to get hurt. There are instances where she has run into the sliding glass door at their house and it doesn't seem to affect her much. Sam's been after Danny to put something there to let Danni know that the door's shut. So far, no luck. She does tend to heal faster than normal. Just last week, I noticed that she had scraped her knee while trying to use Alex's skateboard. I cleaned it and sent her back outside. The next day there was no evidence of her ever skinning her knee.

She also has Danny's sense of humor and strong moral standards. She can't stand to see others hurt, and tends to stand up for what she believes in. This occasionally causes a bit of a situation. One recent example was just last week. I found out about this from Sammy when Danny came over to see if we had any superglue as theirs had mysteriously vanished. Danni looked like she was trying not to laugh as she and Sammy had followed so that they could play with Alex. When Danni noticed that I was watching her, she darted for the playroom. Sammy tried to follow after Danny left, but I stopped him.

Here's what he told me:

Dash Jr. had messed with Danni and went too far when he pulled her braids, which caused her to accidentally blow up the Smartboard. She decided to get back at him by gluing his pencils to the inside of his desk to spell out 'moron'. The added bonus was that there was a pop quiz that very same day.

I haven't told Danny about this yet seeing as how Dash Jr. is just as Dash was to Danny, only he the twins to contend with. Sammy and Danni look out for each other more than Danny and I did for each other at their ages. I guess that it has something to do with their being twins. If that's the case, their bond is stronger than most due to the fact that they inherited Sam's and Danny's physic link and their Dad's ghost DNA.

I haven't told Danny this, but I had experienced her showing a weak ghost power when she was five and Alex hit her in the face with a snowball. Danni was upset and accidentally turned her snowball into an ice ball. I was able to keep her from throwing it by calling them inside for hot chocolate. I went outside while they were warming up to try and disprove my suspicions. Instead I found that the snowball was completely frozen solid. I felt that it was a one-time thing and let it slide. I guess I should have told Sam and Danny about it as they would have been better prepared for the incident that occurred last month.

Danni has not only inherited Danny's personality, but also Sam's appearance (with Danny's blue eyes) and a dislike of certain colors and accents. I really don't blame her. Sam told me about her mother taking Danni out for the day when the kids were two. Danni had an accident and spilled ice cream on her outfit and that gave Pamela reason to buy her a new one. Poor Danni came home in a pink ruffled dress. That single experience left a major impact on Danni and now she hates anything pink and ruffled, and she won't go near dresses.

I hope that Danni grows up to be like her parents.

Sammy

Sammy is different that Danni. He is almost the opposite of Danni. He looks like Danny, but with Sam's eyes, and he has his mother's personality which could make most people cringe. He's quite possible the sweetest boy once one gets to know him, but watch out if you hurt his sister. Sammy tends to be a bit overprotective when it comes to Danni. Again, I say it's their twin link. He almost pushed Dash Jr. out of a swing in kindergarten after the second-generation bully pushed Danni out of said swing. Danni begged him to calm down and go down the slides with her. Sammy gave in even though Danni was crying from her first encounter with a bully. I believe that's when Sammy's love of pranks was sparked, because the following day, Dash Jr. found himself with a peanut butter and jelly _sand_wich (with real sand). I never put the two incidences together until now. My nephew's pranks have yet to turn on him.

Alex

My own little boy is just a few months younger than the twins, and so much like his dad. I'm not surprised that he and the twins are so close. Tucker and I decided to name our boy Tucker Alexander Foley. Tuck thinks that Alex should be called Jr., but I think not. Tuck's middle name is Michael, and there is _no_ way Alex is a Jr.

When the twins gained the use of their ghost powers, they decided to clue Alex in. He thought that it was the coolest thing to have happened to his cousins, but then he asked if there was any ability that he could expect to have from us. I had to tell him that there wasn't, but Sammy pointed out that Alex got his dad's love of technology and my smarts. That cheered Alex up immediately. I think Alex is bugging Tuck to teach him how to hack into programs. So far Tuck's being a bit reluctant about this, but he'll break down soon. Alex is persistent like I am, which surprises even myself.


End file.
